


Oh Captain, My Captain

by void-shark (Hubris_BNL)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dad'nport, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Families of Choice, Gen, Spoilers for The Stolen Century, Team as Family, davenport deserves more love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubris_BNL/pseuds/void-shark
Summary: At the beginning of their mission, Davenport was their captain, and they were his crew. But over one hundred years, the line between crew and family had begun to blur, and they all started to mean so much more.





	1. Year 0

Davenport, esteemed captain of the Starblaster, in charge of the best and brightest that the IPRE had to offer, did not deserve this. 

In their favour at least, his team ambled in exactly on the hour, but that was about all that was in their favour at the moment. Davenport stood in the center of the large hangar, turning from where he was speaking to the the director of the IPRE, and the moment he laid eyes on them, a scowl crossed over his face. 

Magnus Burnsides, the youngest, and in Davenport’s opinion, the most brash and reckless of the lot of them, went straight for the pot of coffee which sat on one of the tables next to the cake, thoroughly ignoring the greetings from their board of directors. Davenport’s scowl deepened when he saw the boy turn around, revealing a dark purple bruise blooming around his eye. 

He looked chipper though, at least in comparison to Taako who, it looked like, had stolen Magnus’ sunglasses and was quietly making his way over to the table as well, not even attempting to hide how hungover he was. The captain watched as Burnsides tried to make conversation, only to be met with an upraised hand.

Lup wasn’t far behind and she took her place next to her brother, speaking deliberately loud to Magnus over Taako’s head and Davenport watched a grimace form on the elf’s face. 

The twins were an entire problem in themselves. The moment Davenport had met them, he knew that the two were incredibly talented wizards, and smarter than they let on. They were the absolute best fit for the mission, no doubt. However, like Burnsides they were foolhardy and arrogant, which  _ could  _ prove to be a problem. 

Then there was Merle Highchurch. Davenport didn’t know what to make of the dwarf who entered, their young chronicler by his side. He was talking loudly about something, what seemed to be a permanent smile on his face as he gesticulated wildly, excitedly. 

From what he knew about Highchurch, the dwarf was equal parts irresponsible and cautious, bordering on suspicious. In contrast to Davenport’s own serious demeanor, Merle was flippant and frivolous.

But he was clever, and the best healer they had, so when it came to deciding who to bring on the mission, there had been no question. 

Lucretia wasn’t like anyone on their crew. She was quiet, but by no means ignorant. Rather, she was incredibly bright and perceptive, if a bit wide eyed. But there was something in her that Davenport could feel the moment they’d interviewed her for the mission. 

A want for knowledge, a strong need to learn, and behind her guise of naivety, Davenport knew she was more than capable of handling herself.

Finally, their science officer Barry J. Bluejeans entered the hangar, making a b-line for the coffee table. Out of all of them, Davenport knew Barry the best, the two of them having been chosen for the mission long before the others. 

The human man was smart, a bit soft perhaps, and not exactly confident in his abilities, but he knew what they were after on this mission, and he had the passion for it, which Davenport respected.

Never in your life would you find a bigger group of misfits in one place, and Davenport was in charge of them all. 

He sighed audibly, going back to his conversation with the director, attempting to ignore the way his crew tried and failed to compose themselves enough to greet their wealthy benefactors who had come to see the take off. 

It was going to be a long two months. 

* * *

The seven of them finally made their way onto the ship, and the doors shut behind them. The air seemed to get just a bit more tense as they all stood there, unsure of what to do first, but fully comprehending that this was  _ it _ .

“Roadtrip!”

Magnus’ cheer cut through the anxious air like a knife and the crew dissolved into light laughter. Davenport smiled gently, and let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. 

Everything was going to be fine. Even if something went wrong, it was only for two months. And they had the Starblaster, they could come home anytime. He’d trained his whole life for this; they were ready for anything. 

He made his way to the helm, passing the others as they stowed the rest of their gear that wasn’t already packed away. He passed Magnus and Taako who stood by the window, posing for last minute pictures from photographers down below. 

He passed Lucretia who had already made herself comfortable at one of the tables and was opening her journals, smiling to herself as she began to write. Barry had taken over one of the far walls, pinning up star maps and diagrams.

Beside him, Merle was pinning up a picture of Kenny Chesney as Lup howled with laughter. 

Davenport took his seat, flipping switches and trying to ignore the way his heart clenched in his chest. He took a breath, focussing on the laughter of his crew. 

They were prepared. They were fine. Everything was okay, and it was all going to  _ be  _ okay. 

Home was right here, they would be back in no time. 

* * *

“Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.”

“What the fuck is that!? What the  _ FUCK  _ is that!?”

“Captain we need to turn around! We need to go back and help them!”

Davenport’s hands were tight on the controls of the ship, refusing to turn and meet the eyes of his crew. Barry shouted at him from across the ship, telling him to turn the ship around while at the same time trying to keep control of the others. 

The radio which hung from it’s receiver, abandoned after multiple attempts at communication, only emitted static. 

In front of him was a multitude of black tendrils, shooting down around them, and Davenport struggled to avoid them. He had to weave through the small spaces between each tentacle, he had to  _ concentrate _ .  

“Captain!”

“Sit back down, Mister Bluejeans.” Davenport did his best to keep his voice level. He was the commanding officer, no matter how fucking terrified he was at that moment, he could not show weakness. Not now, he couldn’t afford to. 

“That’s our fucking home!”

“If you have a plan that won’t get us killed, Mister Burnsides, I’ll gladly go back. If not, I suggest you sit down, strap in, shut up, and let me fly this goddamn ship.”

Silence descended over the deck of the Starblaster, save for the muffled sound of sobbing and Davenport's own cursing. Setting his jaw, he flew through the inky blackness that reached for them, and for their home down below. This was not what they had trained for. This was so far from what they had trained for that it was funny. 

“We have no weapons on this ship.” he reminded his crew, “We go back there, we’re going to die. The most we can hope to do  _ right now _ is regroup, and come back when it’s safer. When we understand what we’re dealing with, because right now we have no _ fucking clue _ .”

Davenport kept his eyes on the stars in front of him, because he knew that if he looked back to where that black plane was destroying their homeworld, where those black tentacles were crashing down, swallowing their world, he’d come apart. 

His first and foremost duty was to the people on this ship, his crew, because as far as they all knew, they were all they had left. 

* * *

This wasn’t home. He didn’t know what this place was but it wasn’t  _ home _ .

After the strange feeling of being torn apart had passed, they found themselves returning to the planar system, and Davenport held his breath as he took them down into the prime material plane. Only, he quickly realized that it wasn’t  _ their  _ prime material plane. 

The constellations were all wrong, and the planets were all out of order. Hell, some of the planets he’d never even seen before. 

“Barry, does any of this look familiar to you?”

He received no answer.

_ Fuck _ . 

Flipping a switch on the control panel, he put the ship on autopilot and they sat there, in the inky blackness of space just above one of the planets. 

Davenport finally allowed himself to let go of the wheel and was alarmed to find his hands shaking as he all but ripped them from the controls. His heart was beating as though it was about to explode from his chest.

From behind him, he heard muttered words and the shuffling of feet as his crew moved about the deck. He could hear Lup whispering softly,

“It’s gonna be alright, Lucretia. It’ll be okay.”

Davenport curled his hands into fists just to stop them from shaking. 

He turned to face his crew. 

As expected, Magnus was fuming, a dark glare pointed directly at Davenport, the boy’s own hands also curled into fists, and his teeth clenched tightly. There were tears in his eyes and he was trembling. 

Lucretia was curled on the floor, sobbing into Lup’s arms. Lup’s lip quivered but she didn’t make a sound, and she didn’t look anywhere except at Lucretia. Beside them, Barry sat, his back against the wall of the ship, head in his hands.

Merle simply looked stunned, eyes locked on the far wall. He was frozen in place. 

Taako stood by the window, watching his sister, his mouth set in a thin line.

Then, one by one, like Magnus, all eyes turned towards him and they all held one question.

_ What now? _

“Mister Bluejeans.” Davenport said again, more firmly now and that seemed to snap Barry out of his stupor, “Does any of this look familiar?”

The man cleared his throat and wiped his eyes before standing on shaky legs. A look of confusion passed over his face as he peered out the windows of the ship. He retrieved one of the star maps from the wall and crossed the room to the front of the ship, holding up the map and looking from it to the stars repeatedly.

“No. No, none of this is...right. These aren’t our stars.”

“What does that even mean!?” Magnus shouted, looking furious but also desperate. 

“It means wherever we are, we’re not home.” Barry didn’t look away from the window as he spoke, “This...this isn’t our universe.”

“That doesn’t make any  _ sense _ .” and before anyone could even attempt to stop him, Magnus was stomping away into the back of the ship towards the rooms.

Davenport ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. 

“I’ll take her down to that planet, maybe there are people there who can help us.”

* * *

There was no one.  _ Anywhere _ .

After spending a few days circling the main planet they’d found, things just got better and better. There were no people, only animals, and for some reason that filled Davenport with dread. There was nothing there that could help them.

But that... _ thing _ , that black  _ thing  _ wasn’t there and the world seemed quiet. So he brought the ship up again, through the atmosphere and up out of the prime material plane, figuring it was safe to go back. 

They spent two days up there before they realized there was no going back.

“Fuck.” Davenport hissed one night when everyone had gone to their rooms, and he was alone on the deck“ _ Fuck. _ ”

He hadn’t slept in five days, since they’d arrived in this place and he wasn’t planning to anytime soon either. Because he knew that the moment he closed his eyes, all he’d see was those black tendrils and his world disappearing into that dark plane.

So he didn’t sleep. 

Not even when the light fell.

Followed by the eyes. 

Barry had screamed, Magnus had shouted, cursed and roared up at them the moment they appeared in the sky, as if they were something that could be communicated with. Merle muttered prayers but did not look away from them, almost as though he were challenging them. Taako was holding Lup’s hand, both of them refusing to look up. Lucretia was writing through her tears. 

Davenport was silent, eyes fixed on the spot where he had seen the light land. He knew it was no coincidence that whatever this thing was would arrive now, right after the light had descended. In his mind, things started falling into place.

And then the eyes were gone, and the world was bright again, but they didn’t have time for a reprieve. 

“The light.” he muttered under his breath, and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Merle look at him, surprise on his face, “It’s trying to find the light.”

Understanding dawned on the dwarf’s face and he looked out towards the forest where they had all seen it fall. 

“Well what’re we waiting for?” he said, and there was laughter in his voice that made Davenport’s stiff shoulders and heavy heart soften slightly, “Let’s get out there and find it first.”


	2. Year 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry that this chapter is so late! School has been kicking my ass and I've had no time to write! I'm gonna try to keep a schedule going from now on, or at least post with more frequency! thank you for understanding!!

“We should only be gone for a few days,” Davenport hefted his pack high on his shoulders, “We’ll send up regular flares, so in an emergency you’ll know roughly where we are.”

“I still don’t see why we aren’t all going.” Magnus grumbled, “Wouldn’t it be easier in the ship?”

“We don’t know what’s out there,” annoyance was evident in Davenport’s voice. This was third time he’d had to explain himself, “and we can’t risk having the Starblaster shot down or taking any damage.”

He didn’t see it, but he could practically feel Magnus rolling his eyes.

“Stay close to the ship. Mister Bluejeans, you’re in charge.”

“W-what? Captain, I don’t think-”

“I expect all of you to listen to Barry and behave with the same respect as you would with me,” he looked pointedly at Magnus, “if not more.”

Turning his back, Davenport heard Taako’s voice whisper;

“Oooo Magnus is in trouble.”

“If anything goes wrong, Lup, I want you to send up a red flare, and Merle and I will make our way back.”

“Yes Capt’nport.” the elf in question grinned, sending him a mock salute.

Davenport nodded and turned on his heel, following Merle who was already out of the ship and waiting for him at the forest’s edge. He couldn’t help looking back at his crew, eyebrows furrowing as he watched them cheer at his departure.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning in surprise, he saw Merle looking at him gently, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“C’mon Captain, we’ve got a lot of forest to cover.”

* * *

 As it turned out, a few days had been a gross understatement. Merle and Davenport spent the next month and a half trudging through the harsh wilderness of the planet, never certain what they would encounter. Always on their guard.

Well, almost always.

Davenport was surprised to find that most nights were spent comfortably, given the two of them only had their bedrolls and the hard ground to sleep on. But it wasn’t so much the environment that put him at ease as much as it was just... _Merle_.

“So yeah, that’s how I was banned from nearly every bathhouse back home.”

Davenport laughed loudly, holding the bottle of wine he’d snuck into his own bag. Merle was laughing as well as he leaned up against one of the trees in the small clearing they’d found. Together they grew quiet, but there were still smiles on their faces as Davenport passed the bottle over to Merle.

They were close to where they’d seen the light fall. Davenport guessed it was not much more than half a day’s walk. It seemed as though there was a higher concentration of animals here as well, though whether or not that was because of the light, he wasn’t sure.

“You know how I know we aren’t home?” Merle asked suddenly, and Davenport’s eyes flickered over to him.

“Because there aren’t any people and the world is inhabited by sentient animals?” there was a wry smile on his face as he said it.

“The stars are so different.”

_Oh._

Davenport followed Merle’s eyes to where he was looking up at the sky. It was true, the stars were spaced either too far apart or too close together and Davenport couldn’t make heads or tales of them. Even the planets were in vastly different spots.

It was one thing seeing how different space was when you were _in_ space, but something else altogether to see it from the ground.

“Huh.”

They were quiet again, just watching the stars twinkle above, until Merle broke the silence once again.

“Do you ever miss home?”

Davenport felt his heart clench up in his chest and he went stiff. The smile fell from his face and he looked down at his hands.

“Of course I do.” he muttered, not looking up at Merle, though he could feel the dwarf’s eyes on him, “I didn’t want to leave it, but we had no other choice. We all would have died.”

“Hey, hey, I know that.” Merle held up his hands placatingly, “You did what you had to, no one’s faulting you for what happened.”

But they were. Davenport felt it every time he was on the ship, whether it was a glare or a scowl pointed while his back was turned, he could always feel it. Did they think he didn’t notice how quiet and cold everyone got when he stepped into a room?

“They do though,” he responded with a sigh, taking the outstretched bottle of wine from Merle, “but I understand. They’re...afraid, and grieving. They’re looking for someone to blame and if it's me then so be it.”

He set his mouth into a grim line and glared at the ground. Merle was watching him with something akin to concern. Then his face softened and he leaned back, fixing Davenport with a raised eyebrow.

“And what about you?”

“What about me?”

“You aren’t afraid? Or grieving?”

Fuck. Merle was clever, never missing a beat. Davenport went quiet, unsure, at first, what to say. But while Merle was smart, Davenport was equally stubborn.

“No. I’m not.”

To his surprise, Merle let out a bark of laughter and Davenport felt his ears turn a bit red. Though that could have just been the wine.

“Well, excuse me if I don’t believe that.”

Davenport couldn’t help the small smirk that made its way onto his face. Merle was just so confident, and positive about everything. He would never say it out loud, but he was extremely glad that he had the dwarf with him, not just on the mission, but here and now.

“We should get some sleep, I don’t doubt we’ll find the light tomorrow.”

“You got it,” Merle shook out his bedroll and shimmied inside it, “G’night Dav.”

Davenport’s mouth fell open, scandalized. And just when he was about to chide the dwarf on professionalism and the fact that he was his captain, he heard loud snores coming from the now dwarf shaped bedroll.

Rolling his eyes, he told himself he’d lecture him tomorrow about it.

He never did get around to doing it though.

* * *

 “A power bear!?”

Davenport rolled his eyes as he passed by the young human towards the showers. It was nearly midnight when he and Merle had finally returned, another month and a half later, and when he saw that the ship was at least still intact, he decided to have an immediate and well earned shower before sleeping in an actual bed.

But that was before Merle had let slip about the Royal Beasts and the bear of power. Since then, he had been bombarded with questions from an excited and somehow still awake Magnus.

“No Mister Burnsides, not a _power bear_. One of the sovereigns of this world happens to be a bear which, I assume, represents-”

“A POWER BEAR!!!”

“Shut the fuck up!” came Taako’s voice from his room, “Some of us are trying to sleep!”

“Capt’nport, we have to go and talk to the power bear!”

Davenport let out a sigh, as he did most times he talked to Magnus. But he was right, they needed to get into contact with the royal beasts if they ever wanted to study the light.

“Yes Mister Burnsides. Once Merle and I have had a chance to _sleep_ , we will attempt to make contact. With the ship, it shouldn’t take us very long at all and with Barry and the twins translating, we should be able to communicate with the-”

“POWER BEAR!!!!”

Davenport rubbed his hands over his face, too exhausted even to turn around and glare at the human. Magnus didn’t seem to notice, however, as he kicked open the door of Taako’s room to scream about the royal beasts.

He had to fight back a small smile at the sound of Taako’s shrieks, continuing on to the showers. If this went off like he planned, they might just be able to find the light and figure out how to leave this place.

They might be able to get home.

* * *

 “Fuck. Off.”

Davenport put his face in his hands and moaned. He should have known Burnsides wouldn’t have been able to keep his temper under control. And they had been so close. The captain was beginning to regret bringing a boy as young as him along on the mission. But there was nothing for it now.

The crew of the Starblaster had made their way back across the planet and everything was going well. Taako, Lup, and Barry had been trying to explain to the animals about the light and how they needed to have an audience with the Royal Beasts. Everything was going smoothly.

Until Magnus fucking Burnsides started causing a scene.

“Burnsides! Put that sheep down this instant!”

“Take me to the power bear!”

Magnus began shaking the sheep he had hefted over his head, shouting at the other animals who had begun to gather around them. Davenport made to stomp angrily over to him, when something shoved him forcefully to the ground from behind him.

It was a group of boar, looking furious, or as furious as boars could look. The one behind Davenport brought a sharp hoof down on his chest hard and he couldn’t keep from crying out. The others turned, even Magnus who, upon seeing the boar, chucked the sheep back onto the ground and took up a fighting position.

As for the boar, they were practically feral, pawing at the ground, grunting, looking ready to charge them all. Finally Lup spoke.

“Fuck, it’s the cops.”

Davenport groaned, letting his head fall back into the dirt. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Magnus go for his sword and bared his teeth.

“BURNSIDES DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!”

Magnus froze, eyes wide and looking innocently confused; but his hand slowly moved away from his sheath. Davenport hissed,

“You’ve caused enough trouble. Now just keep your mouth. shut.”

But how could he have thought for even a second that Magnus Burnsides could have kept quiet. In a stroke of luck, they’d all been taken before the Royal Beasts and for a moment, Davenport thought they’d actually be able to get the light.

Before Magnus lost his cool.

Now the boy was being charged by, albeit a considerably smaller bear, but still one big enough to tear out his throat. In an almost indiscernible movement, Davenport’s hand was on his wand, ready to shoot.

However, it looked like Magnus had it covered as he planted his feet and hefted the bear up over his head and onto the ground, holding it there. His eyes found Davenport’s, looking almost as if he were seeking approval. Now, while Davenport was obviously impressed by the boy’s show of strength, this whole mess had been his fault.

So Davenport simply looked away from him.

He would find no approval from his Captain if he continued to act like a child.

* * *

 In a surprising turn of events, the crew of the Starblaster found themselves welcomed by the beasts of that new world, even allowed to speak with the Royal Beasts.

Davenport was most annoyed that it had been thanks to one Magnus Burnsides.

They spent their remaining months attempting to get to the Light of Creation, explaining and re-explaining their story to the Royal Beasts, trying to illustrate how dire the situation was. They weren’t sure when or even if this huge black plane would return but they didn’t want to risk it.

It was safer with them. At least they knew what it was, how it worked. They’d studied it on their own planet for a year previously. But the response they got was always the same; the beasts needed time to gage the crew’s intent, time to trust them.

Davenport knew they didn’t have time.

Magnus spent those months training with the Bear of Power, and Davenport would admit that it helped him, at least with his fighting technique. He wasn’t just swinging his fist blindly anymore, but sending out precise shots, knocking out his opponents with one hit.

Once in awhile, Davenport would watch him fight, standing in the shadows of the arena. He would leave disappointed though, as every time Magnus ended up on his back due to a foolhardy mistake. The boy would never learn.

* * *

 Everything was going to shit.

They’d been close, so close! They practically had the light in their hands; but then the darkness had come again, crashing down upon them. The light was nowhere to be seen, swallowed up by the tendrils which shot down from the unmoving storm ahead.

They had to move or else they’d be caught up in it as well.

“We have to go!” he shouted, as Taako and Lup already took off passed him back to the ship, “Everyone back to the ship!”

“We have to help them!” came Magnus’ voice from the ensuing chaos, but Davenport couldn’t find him.

“Get back to the ship Magnus! We can’t stay here!” he shouted back into the crowd but heard no response from the human and so, took off running with the others, firing shots over his shoulder.

When they reached the ship, Davenport’s feet took him straight to the wheel, flipping switches and starting the ship. They were getting out of here, they’d be fine-

“Where’s Magnus!?” Lucretia’s panicked question cut through the chaos from both inside and outside the ship, and everyone froze.

“What do you mean where’s Magnus!?” Davenport whirled around, his eyes searching the deck as though the stupid human mess that was Magnus Burnsides would suddenly appear before him.

“He’s not here,” she was already taking steps towards the door of the ship, “He’s still out there.”

“Lucretia, you can’t go out there.”

“We can’t just leave him!” Lup muttered, but stayed where she was. Lucretia looked back between Davenport and the door.

“You won’t be able to find him out there,” his voice was low, in an attempt to be comforting, but really, how could he bring any of them comfort? “It’s a mess. We’ll wait as long as we can but if he doesn’t make it…”

Davenport didn’t have to finish for them to understand. They could only wait so long.

* * *

 The ship was silent as they flew up out of the planet’s atmosphere into the stars. There was no yelling or screaming this time when they saw the blackness, hovering above them.

Everyone was just...quiet.

Davenport didn’t turn to look at the dark plane that had swallowed the light, but kept his eyes forward. Like before, space was acting strangely, moving and shifting like it was malleable.

Space wasn’t meant to move.

But move it did, and the ship passed easily through, just like before. White threads spun around them all like cocoons, and Davenport could see himself, on and on into forever.

And then they were somewhere else, flying through new stars towards new planets. His heart sank into his stomach. This wasn’t home either. Of course it wasn’t, it couldn’t be that easy. But he had hoped, perhaps-

“Holy shit!”

Davenport turned only slightly at the cry. They were safe, for now, there shouldn’t have been anything wrong. Then a flash of auburn hair caught his eye and he did a double take.

“Magnus?”

And there he stood, exactly as he had been the day they’d left their home. One black eye, bruises on his knuckles, his face only slightly younger. Come to think of it, as Davenport looked around at his crew, they all looked precisely as they had, it was bizarre.

But a sharp snarl brought his attention back to Magnus and the surprised look on his face dropped into one of schooled control.

“You left me behind.” Magnus said furiously between clenched teeth.

The others, who had seemed just as amazed as he had been, seemed to have taken this as a sign to back off, stepping away from Magnus to look between the two of them. Merle, bless him, took a step so that he was almost between them,  ready in case someone went off.

If someone did, it wouldn’t be Davenport.

“Mister Burnsides, I had told you to get back to the ship.”

“I was helping them! You could have waited-”

“We _did_ wait, Mister Burnsides.” now Davenport was growing angry, “We waited as long as we thought was safe.”

“You mean as long as _you_ thought was safe!”

“Yes! Who else is going to keep the people on this ship alive!? You!? Would you force these people to die waiting for you, simply because you are unable to see the bigger picture? Had we waited there, that thing would have killed all of us!”

“I needed to help them-”

“They’re dead, Magnus!” Davenport’s calm voice rose to a shout that surprised everyone, “Everyone on that plane is dead! That thing destroyed all of them! You helped no one, and you put your teammates, who actually have a _hope_ of surviving, at risk because you can’t help being a hero. We. Are. Not. Heroes. We cannot afford to be heroes. We have other people to think about.”

When he said this, he pointed to each and every person on the ship, and no one said a word. Not to challenge or confirm what had been said. Magnus simply glared, but he didn’t speak either, thought Davenport knew there was some half assed argument brewing inside him.

He let out a breath, and ran his hand through his hair.

“As it happens, however, I don’t suppose we’ll need to worry about leaving anyone behind to die.” he said, gesturing to the now living Magnus, “But let this be a warning to you, Mister Burnsides; and to all of you. There will be no waiting. When that thing comes, you are on the ship, or you are left behind.”

The ship descended back into silence, his crew looking everywhere but at him. Even Magnus, who still had rage written on his face, stared down at his shoes. Davenport turned back to the controls, setting their course towards the nearest planet.

“You’re all dismissed.”

He listened to the shuffling feet as his crew filed out of the cabin, and he was once again left alone with his thoughts. His hand shot out, curling into a fist and slamming into the panel in front of him.

He wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again! Let me know what you thought of this chapter ((I don't know, i felt it's a little weak but mmm :T )) I always always appreciate feedback! And thank you all so much for all the wonderful stuff you've commented! You're all perfect!!

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Davenport just needs so much more recognition! Right!?  
> Also this is my first TAZ fic, pls give me constructive criticism, let me know if i've gotten anything wrong of if any characters are ooc! ALSO if you want me to focus on any certain thing with Davenport or a certain cycle please let me know bc i will run out of ideas eventually!


End file.
